The Matchmaker
by Sahira
Summary: onHiatus Its been so long since i have updated but since i reread it I am thinking of starting it up again. I apoligize!plse dont kill me!Duo has a near death experience. When he wakes up, he has a gift and a new goal in life.


Title: The Matchmaker 1/?

Author: Sahira (wufeis_shinigami@hotmail.com)

Archive: , www.wufeiduo.net, www.fanfiction.net/~Sahira, www.fosff.net  

Category: Supernatural, Romance, Angst

Pairing(s):  3+4+3, 1+R+1, 5+2+5, eventual 3x4, 1xR, and 5x2

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: none so far I don't think

Warnings: shonen ai, het, language, OOC, Cool Relena, supernatural-ness

Disclaimers: Ummm, in noooo way do I own GW… Wish I did, but that just wasn't in the cards for me. And, although I wish I could make money off this... It's never ever gonna happen, though, wish me luck in other aspects of my life.

Author's Notes: So.. here I am with the first chapter of the first fic that I ever decided to do a lot on and actually try to complete. You can blame or compliment the plot bunny on Mako. It was her idea for me to write this while I was on vacation. I also made Relena cool, 'cause it helped with the plot. I didn't want to leave anyone out of the "Love Circle", but I didn't want a threesome, so I went with that. So, I hope you enjoy, and please review!

Dedication:  To my sexy hunny bunches of oats Mako-chan

Two men stood in a clearing in the middle of the woods. The moon was shinning brightly, illuminating the open space.   
One was dressed completely in black leather. Even his long hair was black, as well as the wings sprouting from his back. The other man was wearing white leather, and his white hair was pulled back in a ponytail. His white wings were stretched to their full length 

"You know he isn't ready to die yet," the dark-haired man said. "He still has much to do. He must get the ones closest to him together."  
The other man nodded. "I know that, but I had to get him close to the spirit world to give him a gift. This gift will aide him on his quest. The only way I could think to get him close to the spirit world was to cause the accident."   
"If the Master finds out about this, we're both going to be in some major trouble."  
"You think I'm stupid enough not to realize that, Thazerus?"  
Thazerus chuckled. "I've known you to do some pretty stupid stuff in your lifetime, Maximus."  
Maximus scowled at the dark-haired man. "You've done stupid stuff right along with me. Even some on your own. So don't give me that crap."  
"Awww, did I hit a nerve, Maxi?  
"Don't call me that! You know how much I hate that nickname."  
Thazerus laughed, and was about to reply when his eyes widened, while Maximus gasped.  
"Well, it seems our Master is calling, and by the power which it was sent, it means He's pretty pissed about something," the white-haired man said.  
"I hope He didn't find out about our plan to help the boy. That would not be good."  
"We better get out of here quick. You know how He hates to be kept waiting."  
With that, they both spread their wings and flew out of the clearing. Neither of them noticed the confused boy with long, flowing chestnut-colored hair as he came out from behind his hiding place.  
  
*********************  
  
A headache greeted Duo as he woke up, helping him on his way back to conciousness. He opened his eyes and groaned as the moonlight, coming from the window next to his bed, hit his eyes, causing the pain to dance around in his head a little harder.  
As Duo glanced around the room, he realized he was in the hospital and that Wufei was sleeping in a chair next to his bed, with his head laying next to Duo's thigh.  
'What the fuck is going on? What the hell happened? Why am I here?', Duo thought. As Duo tried to figure out what happened, his hand unconciously started to play with the hair that had fallen out of Wufei's ponytail.  
'The last thing I remember is walking home after volunteering at the local orphanage,' he thought, 'but I don't remember making it home. What's going on here?'  
When Duo tried to sit up, a sharp pain shot up his side and his shoulder started to throb.  
'Hmmm, a couple of broken and bruised ribs and a dislocated shoulder. Damn, that shit hurts. I must have been done in pretty bad."  
Wufei's head shot up when Duo started to move.   
"You're finally awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" he asked.  
"Well, I'm feeling like I got run over by a truck," Duo croaked, "and I wouldn't mind a glass of water. My mouth seems to be a little dry."  
As Wufei poured him a glass of water, Duo asked him what happened and why he was in the hospital.  
"You're in the hospital because you **were** hit by a truck, Maxwell. Don't you remember?"  
Duo shook his head. "No, all I remember is walking down the street from the orphanage. So, how long have I been out?"  
"A little more then a month."  
"A _month_? Holy shit! How hard did I get hit?"  
"You almost died, Duo. They had to transport you to earth so you could get better treatment. I'm going to call the doctor in now that you're awake," Wufei said as he walked out the door.  
'Wufei just called me by my first name. He must have been really scared about me,' Duo thought. 'I wonder where the others are. I haven't seem them in awhile. Wonder what they've been up to.'  
After the doctor was done checking Duo over and told them that he was healing nicely, Wufei told Duo that he was going to call the other guys and tell them he had woken up.  
"Really?" Duo asked.  
"Yes, they told me to call them because they're worried about you. We all have been taking turns watching over you; waiting for you to wake up."  
Duo grinned. "I wondered where the others were."  
"It is 3:00 am, Duo. Trowa was the last one to watch you. He just went back to the hotel thirty minutes ago."  
"Well, you don't have to call them. It is really late and I don't want to bother them."  
"They said no matter what time it was, they wanted to be woken up. So, I'll go call them now."  
"Okay, I'll try to be here when you get back. 'Cause you know me; I hate hospitals," Duo joked.  
"You'd better be. Because you know me; I hate it when you do shit like that."  
"Oh, like **I** would do something like that." Duo tried to look innocent.  
Wufei laughed. "Your horns are sticking out, Maxwell."  
"What?!" Acting shocked, Duo smiled. "Where? Damn, I knew I should have gotten a smaller size."  
Laughing, Wufei left the room, saying, "I'll be back."  
Wufei went to the phone, and called the hotel room that Trowa and Quatre were staying in.  
Winner picked up, blinking sleepily at the screen, before he realized who it was calling, and instantly became more alert.  
"Wufei? What is it? Did Duo wake up? Did something happen? Is he okay?" Winner kept shooting questions off before Wufei interupted him.  
"He's fine. The doctor checked him over and said his ribs were healing fine and his shoulder was almost completely healed. He's pretty awake and focused. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage done from the blow to his head."  
"We'll be right over there. And we'll go wake Heero, so don't worry about calling him."  
"Okay. Thank you, Winner. I can't promise he'll be awake by the time you get here," Wufei commented.  
"Thats okay. As long as we know that he's awake now. I was starting to get a little worried about him."  
"Okay. I'll see you when you get here."  
"See you."  
Wufei hung up and walked back to Duo's hospital room. When he got there, he noticed Duo wasn't in his bed.  
"Maxwell? Where the hell are you?"  
"Right here," Duo said as he walked out of the bathroom.  
"Damn it, Duo. You need to stay in bed. You're not healed enough to be walking around without any help." Wufei's face scrunched up into a scowl.  
"Well, excuse me if nature called while you were away. Oh, and by the way, she wanted me to ask you for her stick back."  
"What stick?"  
"The one that seems to be stuck up your ass, Wu-Bear," Duo joked.  
"Shut up, and get your ass back in that bed, before I beat you with it."  
Duo mock gasped and grabbed his chest. "Did you just make a joke? I must be hullicinating. Maybe I'm actually dead and this is either Heaven or Hell... I can't tell which."  
Wufei smiled as he helped Duo climb back into bed. "Quit using up all your energy. I'm sure Winner wants you to still be awake when they get here."  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero walked in right after Wufei was finished speaking.  
"Well, speak of the devil... or angel… I'm not sure exactly which one Quatre is," Duo said.  
Quatre walked up to the side of Duo's bed, while Trowa and Heero leaned up against the wall next to the door, 'Allah, Duo looks like crap,' Quatre thought, but he said, "You look great, Duo."  
"Don't lie to me, Q-Bean. I heard you just say that I looked like crap. I'm not deaf you know. Just injured."  
"I never said you looked like crap." Quatre looked worried.  
"Yes, you did," Duo insisted. "I heard you. Didn't he say that, you guys?"  
"He didn't say anything, Duo," Heero said. "I would have heard him."  
Duo looked confused. "But I'm sure I heard him say that. It was loud, too. How couldn't you hear it?"  
'He must be hearing things. Maybe that accident caused more damage than we had originally thought,' Wufei mused to himself.  
"I'm not hearing things, and I'm not crazy or mentally deranged!" Duo yelled.

TBC


End file.
